Gunner Skills
These set of skills are mainly for Hunters who prefer Bowguns and Bows alike. It improves the weapon's capabilities in certain ways. Reload Increases the reloading speed of bullets for bowguns and coatings for bow Recoil Reduce the recoil from bowguns Auto-Reload Previously Speed Fire. Doesn't require loading, until you switch ammo types. If you are using a bow, you just have to select the coating from the menu and there is no need to manually equip it. NOTE: Auto-Reload will increase gun recoil to "strong" in MHFU, also for with rapid fire weapons the specific ammo used has to be reloaded it won't Auto-Reload. Precision Deals with the accuracy of the shot Capacity Adds one ammo to each ammo type(in example your bowgun shoots 3 Pierce S lv1 per clip by default, it will shoot up to 4 with the skill). It also unlocks the next charge level for the bow(up to a maximum of 4). Normal S Up Normal S Up increases the damage done by all levels of Normal shot for Bowguns by 10%. For Bows, it increases the damage of Rapid arrows by 10%. Pellet S Up Pellet S Up increases the damage for all levels of Pellet Shots for Bowguns by 10%. For Bows, it increases the damage of Scatter arrows by 10%. Pierce S Up Pierce S Up increases the damage done by all levels of Pierce Shots by 10%. For Bows, it increases the damage of Pierce arrows by 10%. Normal S Add For each of the three ranks of this skill, your bowgun is able to fire another level of Normal Shots if it previously could not. Pellet S Add For each of the three ranks of this skill, your bowgun is able to fire another level of Pellet Shots if it previously could not. PierceSAdd For each of the three ranks of this skill, your bowgun is able to fire another level of Pierce Shots if it previously could not. Crag S Add Adds Crag Shots to a Crag shot less bowgun. with +15 points you can have crag S 1, 2, 3 Clust S Add For each of the three ranks of this skill, your bowgun is able to fire another level of Cluster Shots if it previously could not. PowerCAdd A bow not able to use Power Coatings will be able to use them now. ClsRngCAdd (MHFU-Exclusive) A bow not able to use CloseRange Coatings will be able to use them now. PoisonCAdd +10 Allows you to use poison coatings on ALL bows ParalyCAdd A bow not able to use paralysis Coatings will be able to use them now. SleepCAdd A bow not able to use sleep Coatings will be able to use them now. Shot Mix This skill causes all combine attempts for bowgun ammo and bow coatings to produce the highest result. SteadyHand A compound skill exclusive to White Fatalis Z Armor (Gunner). It is a combination of NormalS/PierceS/PelletS/RapidBow/PierceBow/ScatterBow Up. Also known as "Shot Up". It increases the power of all types of shots. Category:Skills